1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device, and more particularly, relates to a wiring structure of an active matrix display device comprising a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a large sized electro luminescence (abbreviated as EL hereinafter) display device has been developed with a view to entry into the television market.
As the length of a wiring is increased with enlargement of a display device, voltage drop occurs. The voltage drop becomes a problem particularly in a current supply line for supplying a current to a light emitting element.
This is because the voltage drop causes display variations since a voltage applied to an EL element varies among each region.